RubyLogan
by Lizzi-Bee
Summary: Ruby is a new student at Xavier's school... Wolverine and Ruby have all sorts of lame adventures.. just a place for my imagination
1. Chapter 1

458 25 243 by: holly

Ruby sat in a tall tree outside the school, she had on a tight black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her platinum-blonde hair was twisted up into two ponytails that had turquoise stripes that flared out through them. Her notebook was on her leg and her pencil was in her black-gloved hand. Logan walked over and stood beneath the tree, looking up at Ruby. She seemed so peaceful, he hated to disturb her. Ruby scribbled something on the paper and went back to staring absent mindedly at the sky. Suddenly Ruby twitched and looked down at Logan, he smiled back up at her.

"Logan..." She greeted him and rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Hey, don t make me come up there and get you, missy." Logan threatened and flashed a smirk.

Ruby slammed her notebook and tossed it to the ground. She tucked her pencil into one of her ponytails and leapt from branch to branch on the way down. Logan smiled with pride as she did so, he had taught her how to do that. She picked up her notebook and tucked it into the grey bag at the foot of the tree.

"What s up, Furball?" Ruby asked and grinned evilly at Logan's nickname.  
"Nothin' much, Pinky." He retorted. Ruby's hair blushed at the comment and she tried to hide her smile.  
"How bout a match?" Ruby challenged. "I can take you."

Logan scoffed, he turned and walked back to the school. Ruby swung her bag onto her shoulder and sprinted after him.

In the Practice Room Logan and Ruby squared off. They both stood in defensive positions.

"Ready, Pinky?" Logan laughed, he was so sure of himself.  
"Any time, Furball." Ruby glared at Logan.  
Three long adamantium claws slid out from between Logan's knuckles. Ruby s hair turned black as she mentally readied herself for a fight, her eyes turned red.

A low snarl came from deep in Logan's chest.

He growled and slashed at Ruby. She dodged and flipped over his head. She tapped the back of his neck with her index finger, shocking him. Logan was momentarily stunned. Ruby s hair turned a victorious red-orange.

"Not for long, Squirt!" Logan yelled and quickly turned and slashed at Ruby. Ruby shrieked as Logan's adamantium claws sliced her arm, she sunk to the ground holding her arm close to her chest. Logan paused, wondering if this was a trick, he decided against it and went to help her.

As soon as Logan got close to her, Ruby pressed the palm of her hand to Logan's chest. He froze, paralyzed again. Ruby smiled evilly.

"In yer face!" she said and pushed him over.

Logan fell over, after a few seconds he could move again.

"Not cool, Pinky!" he said. Logan pushed himself up off the ground and dusted off his leather jacket. Ruby just laughed and danced away from Logan's reach. He tried to get up to catch her but his legs were still frozen.

Ruby paused and looked at Logan with mock concern, she slowly stepped closer to him.

"Are you stuck?" she asked, mockingly sympathetic. Logan rolled his eyes. Ruby's face was inches from his, she leaned forward,

"You gonna get me?" she asked. Then suddenly, Logan could move. From all his effort in trying to move, Logan s face slammed into Ruby s and their lips met.

_**oh crap.**_ Ruby thought, and her hair turned the brightest pink ever.

************************************************************************************************************

**_Authors Comments:_**

**_oh snap! *dramatic music* _**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Ruby was walking down the halls of the school, to nowhere in particular, humming to herself. She was in her usual black. Her long skirt brushed the floor. She turned a corner and ran into… Logan… again.

"Oh! Um… hey… L-Logan." Ruby stuttered nervously and stared down at her big black combat boots.

Logan smirked. "'Sup, kid?" he asked.

Ruby's hair turned light pink, "Nothin'." she mumbled. "Logan, do you… um, do you want to go get something to drink?"

"Sure." Logan replied casually and followed Ruby to the kitchen.

***

Logan pulled open the door to the refrigerator and sighed, "Still no beer." he grunted unhappily.

Ruby stood up from her chair and went to a small cabinet. She pushed it's contents aside to reveal a secret compartment. She opened the little door and stepped aside.

Logan walked over to the little door and looked inside, "YES!" he said and pulled a beer from the compartment. Ruby grinned and her hair turned a happy yellow. She went and sat on the countertop.

"So, um, Logan?" Ruby asked. His head jerked up from looking at the label on his drink. "A-about the last match…When we um…" She coughed. "kissed… Was that…That was on purpose wasn't it…?"

Logan chuckled and looked down.

"I've touched Xavier…" Ruby explained. She hopped off the countertop and snatched the beer from Logan and took a swig. He looked at her surprised.

"I'm twenty years old!" Ruby said defensively. She raised the bottle to her lips but paused, she shoved it back into Logan's hand and sat back on the counter. He right hand flew out towards the cupboard and the panel slid back as if it had never been touched.

Ruby winked at Logan and her hair turned long and red with waves.

Then Scott appeared in the doorway, "Jean." he greeted her. And opened the refrigerator. He paused and turned back to look at 'Jean'. Ruby giggled and turned her hair platinum blonde and short.

"'Afternoon, Scott!" Ruby chirped. Scott turned back to the refrigerator. Then Kurt BAMF-ed onto the countertop next to her. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Kurt!" Ruby shouted excitedly and hugged the blue mutant.

"Hello, Ruby." Hurt said in his heavy German accent. Ruby turned her hair dark blue to match his.

Logan rolled his eyes again.

"Logan, if you roll your eyes any more, they'll fall out!" Ruby teased.

Scott pulled a jar of salsa out of the refrigerator and set it next to Ruby. He turned to the pantry to look for chips.

Logan took a drink from the bottle and watched Ruby stroke Kurt's tail.

Scott found a bag of tortilla chips and opened the salsa. Logan snagged a chip and dunked it in the salsa before chomping on it noisily. Scott glared at him.

"Get your own chips!" he exclaimed.

"Okay." Logan said and grabbed a hand full of chips from the bag.

Ruby and Kurt both took chips and salsa too.

Then Jean, Rogue and Bobby came into the kitchen.

"I smell salsa!" Bobby said triumphantly. Scott growled as more people stole his snack, but relaxed when Jean started to rub his shoulders.

Logan ate another chip and took a swig of his beer. Kurt's tail lay across Ruby's lap and she stroked it gently. Jean levitated a chip to Scott's mouth and continued to rub his back. Bobby held onto Rogue's gloved hand and they fed each other chips.

Ruby looked around at everyone and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2:03 am at Xavier's school, everything was silent. Logan slept with his shirt off in his room, no nightmare. Jean and Scott shared a bed. Rogue and Bobby shared a room but separate beds. Everyone was asleep… except for Kurt.

He lay awake, staring at the ceiling. His tail twitched in annoyance. Grumbling to himself in German, he flipped his pillow over and tried to fall asleep.

3 minutes later his ears picked up on the sound of soft whimpering. He sat up in the dark room, curious. He could tell that the whimpering came from Ruby's room. Her room was between his and Logan's. The noises became louder and more desperate. BAMF! Kurt appeared in Ruby's room in a puff of blue smoke. He walked over next to her bed and saw her twitching and jerking in her sleep from the nightmare.

Kurt nervously put a cold hand on her forehead and another on her shoulder.

"Ruby, vake up." he murmured and shook her gently. She didn't wake up so he shook her harder.

Ruby woke up with a blood curdling shriek and sat straight up in bed, sweat on her forehead, she gasped for air for a few minutes then looked at Kurt who had a shocked expression on his face from her scream. She sighed in relief at his recognizable face.

"Oh, God. Kurt. I just had the worst nightmare," She whispered loudly. Kurt sat on the edge of her bed and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hesitantly hugged her back and stroked her long black hair.

Logan burst through the door, claws drawn. Kurt jumped away from Ruby who's hair had turned bright pink with embarrassment,

"It was a nightmare…" She explained "Stryker kidnapped me…" her hair turned an innocent light blue.

Logan's claws went back into his arms. "I'm sorry." he said. The nightmares were his fault, when Ruby had read his mind to look for clues from Logan's past she saw everything that happened to him. That was one of the nightmares. Another was from the time Stryker had kidnapped her as bait to get to Logan.


End file.
